The present invention relates generally to vehicle anti-theft devices and more particularly to apparatus adapted to prevent actuation of the vehicle gear selector.
Theft of motor vehicles is a subject of great concern to the entire population and has a direct effect not only on the victims of such crimes but also on all who own vehicles as it directly impacts on the costs we all must pay for insurance against such happenings. Accordingly, much effort has been directed to providing means by which such thefts may be prevented or at least substantially reduced in frequency.
While it is virtually impossible to provide means to totally prevent the possibility of theft of a motor vehicle, it is possible to provide means which render such a task sufficiently difficult and time consuming as to substantially discourage the thieves. One approach generally incorporated in modern day motor vehicles comprises means for locking the vehicle steering wheel when the ignition is switched to an off position. Also, such systems may incorporate therein means for locking the shift lever in position as well. However, such systems are both actuated by and dependent only upon the ignition lock mechanism and may thus be defeated simultaneously.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an auxiliary locking system particularly designed to independently lock the vehicle shift lever in a desired position thereby providing an entirely separate system which must be defeated by a potential thief before the vehicle may be driven away. The present invention is particularly well suited for the aftermarket being designed in such a manner that an individual may easily install it himself thus enabling individuals to increase the difficulty of theft of their vehicle and thereby encourage the would-be thief to look elsewhere for a vehicle not so equipped.
In one form, the present invention comprises an acutating handle assembly containing a key actuated lock means which is designed to be installed in place of the existing shift lever handle on those vehicles employing a pushbutton release for actuation thereof. Such pushbutton release mechanisms are commonly employed on vehicles wherein the shift lever is mounted on the center console. The present invention may be in the form of either a T or bell-shaped handle assembly and may be designed for either cable or rod actuated release mechanisms. An adapter member is provided which is designed to be securely fastened to the vehicle shift lever and thereafter is mechanically interlocked with the lock cylinder in such a manner as to effectively prevent removal or disassembly of the apparatus without totally destroying same. The adapter member is designed in such a manner that the present invention may be easily and conveniently manufactured for use on virtually any vehicle by merely altering the size of the bore provided therein and into which the vehicle shift lever is inserted. The remaining portions of the locking assembly of the present invention may all be of a standard size and shape thus facilitating the application of the present invention to the wide variety of vehicles which must be accommodated in aftermarket accessories without requiring the cost penalty necessary to design and manufacture totally different assemblies for each vehicle on the market.
Another embodiment of the present invention is particularly designed for use in preventing operation of steering column mounted shift levers. In the embodiment, a housing is provided which is designed to be secured to the shift lever and carries a locking cylinder which cooperates with another housing member secured to the steering column. A spring biased plunger is operated by the locking cylinder so as to selectively prevent the pivotal movement of shift lever required to release it from its latched position. The means for securing both of the housings are completely concealed when the apparatus is installed thereby effectively preventing removal of the apparatus. Further, the lever mounted housings includes portions overlapping the column mounted housing so as to thereby effectively prevent insertion of prying devices which could be used to break the apparatus. Thus, this embodiment also provides a relatively simple locking device which may be easily manufactured and installed and serves as an effective deterrent to prevent or substantially reduce the likelihood of theft of the vehicle upon which it is installed.